moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fast Five
| runtime = 130 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $125 million | gross = $626.1 million }} Fast Five (alternatively known as Fast & Furious 5 ''or ''Fast & Furious 5: Rio Heist) is a 2011 American action film directed by Justin Lin and written by Chris Morgan. It is the fifth installment in The Fast and the Furious franchise. It was released first in Australia on April 20, 2011, and then in the United States on April 29, 2011. When developing Fast Five, Universal Studios deliberately departed from the street racing theme prevalent in previous films in the series, to transform the franchise into a heist action series involving cars. By doing so, they hoped to attract wider audiences that might otherwise be put off by a heavy emphasis on cars and car culture. Fast Five is considered the transitional film in the series, featuring only one car race and giving more attention to action set pieces such as gun fights, brawls, and the heist of $100 million. The production mounted a comprehensive marketing campaign, marketing the film through social media, virtual games, cinema chains, automobile manufacturers, and at NASCAR races. Plot Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesel), Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker), and Mia Toretto (Jordana Brewster) as they plan a heist to steal $100 million from corrupt businessman Hernan Reyes (Joaquim de Almeida) while being pursued for arrest by U.S. Diplomatic Security Service agent Luke Hobbs (Dwayne Johnson). Cast *Paul Walker as Brian O'Conner *Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto *Jordana Brewster as Mia Toretto *Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pierce *Chris "Ludacris" Bridges as Tej Parker *Matt Schulze as Vince *Sung Kang as Han Seoul-Oh *Dwayne Johnson as Luke Hobbs *Gal Gadot as Gisele Yashar *Joaquim de Almeida as Hernan Reyes *Elsa Pataky as Elena Neves The central cast is rounded out by Puerto Rican singers Tego Calderón and Don Omar as Leo and Santos respectively, members of the heist team. Michael Irby plays Reyes' right-hand man Zizi. Alimi Ballard, Fernando Chien, Yorgo Constantine, and Geoff Meedy portray Hobbs' team members Fusco, Wilkes, Chato, and Macroy. Michelle Rodriguez appears in photographs as Letty Ortiz, Dominic's girlfriend who is presumed dead following the events of Fast & Furious. Eva Mendes appears in an uncredited cameo as Agent Monica Fuentes, reprising her role from 2 Fast 2 Furious. Reception Box office Fast Five achieved financial success, breaking box office records for the highest-grossing April opening weekend and the second-highest spring opening weekend, and surpassing Fast & Furious (2009) to become the highest-grossing film in the franchise. Fast Five has grossed over $625 million worldwide, making it number 66 on the all-time worldwide list of highest-grossing films, in unadjusted dollars, and the seventh-highest-grossing film of 2011. Critical response Fast Five received positive reviews from critics, who liked the combination of comedy and "action sequences that toy idly with the laws of physics"; some labeled the film the best of the series. Johnson was singled out for his performance, critics calling him "the best thing, by far, in Fast Five" and remarking that scenes shared by Johnson and Diesel were often the "best moments". Despite the positive response, many were critical of the film's running time, considering it too long, and others criticized the treatment of women, stating "Females cameo strikingly in buttock form. Others actually have first names." South American reviewers were critical of the film's portrayal of Rio de Janeiro as a haven for drug trafficking and corruption, labeling it a "stereotype". On Rotten Tomatoes, The film has a score of 77% based on 198 reviews with an average score of 6.39/10. Sequels A sequel, Fast & Furious 6, was released in May 2013 to box office success, surpassing Fast Five as the highest-grossing film in the franchise. Another sequel, Furious 7, released in April 2015, soon surpassed Fast & Furious 6, grossing over $1.5 billion worldwide. Category:2011 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:American action films Category:Action films Category:American action thriller films Category:Action thriller films Category:American crime thriller films Category:Crime thriller films Category:American chase films Category:Chase films Category:American road movies Category:Road movies Category:American heist films Category:Heist films Category:Auto racing films Category:Films about automobiles Category:American sequel films Category:Sequel films Category:Prequel films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:IMAX films Category:Original Film films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films directed by Justin Lin